A Change!
by Twin-books
Summary: Annabeth Chase has never encountered someone like Percy Jackson before and something about him just makes her happy. Her stepmother is bugging her about him and won't stop until she knows the truth. Has Annabeth met her crush? And will Percy Jackson be Annabeth's encouragement to make a change?
1. Chapter 1 Happiness

**So I'm not a perfect writer, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd take it easy on me! I've worked very hard to write this story and I'm glad I'll finally be able to share with you readers! Thanks for your understanding! :) **

Annabeth's POV:

Looking at my school student body I notice that we're separated into groups: There's the troublemaking Stoll brothers, the shy and innocent type like Grover, the tough and bold like Thalia, the secretive type like Nico, the smart and stubborn like me (It's true, I'm stubborn, but I'm working on it.), your regular average school bullies, and then there's the funny and exciting people; which I hadn't encountered until I met Percy Jackson.

He's interesting….

It started in History:

I sat down at my desk and took out my study book and journal. A boy walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder. He had sea green eyes and Jet black hair. He walked to our teachers desk and whispered something in her ear she mumbled something back. "Class," Our teacher, Mrs. Lily, called. "I'd like you to meet our new student, Percy Jackson." The class nodded their heads in his direction. "Why don't you take a seat right between Grover and Annabeth?" Percy nodded his head and walked my way.

"Hi I'm Grover!" Grover introduced across from me. Grover had light brown hair and Green-Yellow eyes. Percy shook hands with Grover.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Percy turned to me with his hand stretched out. "Are you Annabeth?"

"Yes." I told him. I shook his hand lightly and quickly let go, which probably made him suspicious. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Percy!"

"Whoa, I don't speak polite!" Percy teased.

"You should." I replied giggling.

"But seriously? Is that how you talk?" he asked.

"Sometimes…" I turned my head back to my work and listened to the lesson being taught.

"Great!" cried Percy in frustration. I looked at him and noticed he had a pencil out, but no paper (New students tend to take notes if they come in the middle of the school year, so they can catch up. Or at least that's my opinion).

I ripped a page out of my notebook and passed it to him "Here" he took it happily.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"Don't mention it! Now pay attention!" I ordered. He went back to his work with a small smile on his face.

…..o0o…..

School went by pretty fast after that. I was just barely of campus when I saw Percy and Grover talking and laughing, I smiled at how fast they'd became friends. "Bye Guys!" I called. They both turned to me and waved.

"Bye Annabeth!" Grover replied.

"See you soon!" Percy said. I smiled, waved, and then went back to walking. My house wasn't that far, just a few blocks away. My thoughts trailed to Percy, there was something different about him. He seemed to make a change in me, making me happier.

…..o0o…..

I made it home. My step-mom was at the door waiting for me. My step-mom is a pretty women that has brown hair with red highlights and emerald green eyes. "You seem different?" my step-mom pointed out. I walked through the door and set my stuff down.

"Do I?" I asked, as I turned.

"No don't tell me!" Step-mom insisted. "You're getting bumped up a grade?"

"No." I answered simply.

"You have a new teacher?"

"No."

"Oh, I know!" she announced. "Your first crush?!"

"No way!" I cried. _At least I don't think so…_ I thought.

"Okay, I give up then what is it?" Step-mom pleaded.

"New student!" I answered.

"Oh, Who?" Step-mom looked puzzled.

"His name's Percy Jackson." I told her. Step-mom smiled.

"Alright what's the tale on him?" she questioned.

"He's some kind of joker and impulsive!" I tried to keep a straight face but a smile slipped through.

"Huh?" Stepmom hummed. "And you're sure you don't have a crush?" I honestly didn't know how to answer the question.

"Well…" I started.

"Annabeth!" cried Bobby and Mathew, my little stepbrothers. They pounced onto me in a tight bear hug, Bobby first than Mathew, digging the claws they call nails into my skin. Outside I was crushed, but inside I was relieved _Saved by the twins! _I thought.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Boys, get off your sister!" My stepmom ordered.

"Yes mommy…" They obeyed, gently getting off me. "We missed you!" said Bobby. I shook my head knowing there was a catch and turned to Mathew with a light glare. "There was nothing to do." Mathew admitted truthfully.

"That hurts!" I cried in fake sadness. "It hurts that my brothers would come to me as their last resort!" I sniffled and placed the back of my hand on my head dramatically to complete the effect.

"Well you aren't very much fun." Bobby played.

"Why you little-" I cried, tickle attacking him. He giggled until his face turned red. I stopped.

"Run!" Bobby warned Mathew. Mathew started running.

"Yay! I love hide and seek!" Mathew cried as he ran off with Bobby to hide.

"So?" My step-mom asked. I jumped, I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"So what?" I asked innocently.

"Do you like Percy or not?" she said in a warning tone.

"I better go find Mathew and Bobby before they start to get suspicious!" I replied. "Talk to you later mom!"

"Annabeth!" she called, bursting into giggles. But I was already upstairs.

"Alright Boys one game before Dad gets home!" I shouted through the halls. I heard giggling and went for it. I knew tomorrow was going to be even better…Hopefully…

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! **

**Twin-books.**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**Sorry about all this confusion I've been having a lot of trouble with fan fiction but now I think I got it down! I'm not going to be post regularly, I'll post when I have the time! Thank you for your patience and understanding, here's chapter 2! : ) **

Annabeth's POV:

Weeks later and a lot of annoyance from my stepmother (and a lot of time to get to know Percy)…

I woke up to my alarm clock and turned it off. I got up and did the usual morning duties; brushing my teeth, combing hair, getting dressed, and stretching. Then I ran downstairs where my step-mom was sitting on the couch. "Dad leave early again?" I ask.

"Yes," Step-mom answered. "Good morning!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

I laughed "Good morning!"

"Looking forward to school?" she asked, as I got out some cereal. I poured the cereal into a bowl.

"Sort of…" I replied, pouring the milk.

"Sort of huh?" she looked deep into my grey eyes. "Okay I'll go with that." She then looked up as if thinking and quickly added "For now!"

"What was that?" I asked, setting my bowl on the table and eating.

"What was what?" she countered.

"What do you mean 'For now'?"

"Oh I just thought you were holding back something, that's all!" Step-mom answered suspiciously.

"Like what?" I replied. "What could I possible be holding back?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she turned around instantly. "…a certain crush on a certain boy!" I knew she was trying to catch me off guard. I sat down nervously and started blushing, my step-mom smiled knowing I had to spill.

"Mommy!" came Bobby's voice. "Mathew stole my backpack!" **(A/N I image the twins as seven year olds, I just thought it'd be cute if they went to school too.)** _I love those interrupting twins! _I thought.

"Again?!" Step-mom asked. "Mathew give your brother his backpack!" I took that to my advantage and started walking backwards out the door, grabbing my backpack along the way.

"Good luck mom!" I yelled seeing as I was half-way down the driveway. "Have fun at school boys!"

"Annabeth!" my step-mom whimpered. "Fine go!" I turned around and started running to school, a thought running through my head, _why does my step-mom keep bugging me about this supposed crush?_

…..o0o…..

Walking on school boundary's I smiled. "I'm here." I whispered to myself in victory.

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Thalia my friend running towards me. As soon as she got closer she raised an eyebrow. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"First you look like you're out of breath and the Annabeth I know never runs to school! Second you're smiling ear to ear you never smile at school, sure there's an occasional grin, but never a smile! Third you're wearing a jacket on this beautiful warm sunny day!" Thalia explained.

"I'm out of breath because I was running to escape my step-mom's questions. I'm smiling at what my step-mom told me. And I didn't even notice I was wearing a jacket, I must have put it on in all the commotion!" I replied truthfully.

"Why was your stepmother bothering you?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, she thinks I have a crush." I answered.

"On who?"

"Percy Jackson."

"The New Guy?!"

"Yep."

"What made your step-mom think that?" Thalia interrogated.

"Don't know." I really didn't know.

"Interesting…" she hummed.

"But to my luck, Bobby and Mathew interrupted before I had to answer her questions!" I cried.

"Got to love the twins!" Thalia said.

"I do. You have no idea how much I wanted to hug them for saving me!" I insisted. "Better get to class! See ya Thals!"

"See ya!" Thalia finished, as I ran off.

…..o0o…..

In History class I got out my textbook and notebook, just like the day before. Percy came in wearing Apple juice, crackers, and salad on his T-shirt. He looked like he been through a food fight. Everyone stared at him as he made his way to his desk. "Don't ask!" he said. I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I have to know!" I told him still laughing. "What happened?"

"Someone was in a rush to get to class and well he was carrying his lunch, I bumped into him, and next thing I knew I was soaked in Apple juice and looked like I had a war with my food!" Percy explained. I kept laughing until it hurt. "It's not that funny." Percy said.

"Your right, I shouldn't be laughing at you misfortune!" I agreed.

"Um, Percy?" Mrs. Lily called.

"Yes ma'am?" Percy asked.

"Did you want to clean off?" she asked. I started laughing again. Percy glared at me and got up.

"Yes!" He answered. Mrs. Lily handed him the pass and he walked out the classroom door. As soon as he left the whole class erupted in laughs, even Mrs. Lily let a few giggles slip.

"Class, Class!" Mrs. Lily cried through her giggles. Everyone stopped laughing and listened. "Now on with the lesson!"

_33 min. Later…_

Percy walked in with an Apple juice stained T-shirt and the rest of him mostly clean. Everyone glanced at him and then looked away. He sat down at his desk and I informed him of our lesson.

…..o0o…..

After school Percy met up with me just as I was about to walk home. "Was it really that funny?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Listen, did you want to…" he rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "…go out sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked shocked.

"Does it sound like that?" he replied. I nodded. "Then yes, I am!" I blushed tomato red.

"I'll think about it." I told him.

"If you say yes call me." He informed me. We exchanged phone numbers. Then I turned to walk home blushing all the way.

…..o0o…..

"He what?!" my step-mom cried happily. I had told her about what Percy said.

"He asked me on a date." I answered.

"What did you say?!" she asked.

"I told him I'd think about it!" I replied.

"Call that boy up and say yes!" Step-mom cried excitedly.

"Are you sure you approve?" I asked.

"Yes your 16! I think it's definitely a good time to start dating!" Step-mom insisted. "Oh goodness!" she said suddenly. "We need to get you prepared!"

I called Percy. _Yes?_

"Hey, about that date?"

_Yes? _I could almost hear the tension in his voice.

"I accept!" I cried.

_That's great!_

"Where'd you want to go?" I asked.

_You'll see… _he answered. _Just meet me at that big tree at school tomorrow, I'll guide you from there! _Then he hung up.

"It's a date!" I shrieked.

"Great! Now let's get you some new clothes!" my step-mom shrieked in reply. She grabbed her car keys and pushed me out the door and into the car.

**I hope you liked that chapter! Now I have a question:**

**Should I continue this story in Annabeth's point of view or should I make the next chapter in Percy's point of view?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**

**Twin-books. **


	3. Chapter 3 Best Date

**To my dear readers out there, I have decided whose point of view this chapter is. No I'm not telling you in the author's note, but let me just say I sorry to those of you who are disappointed that there option wasn't chosen! It was too big of a tie! So I thought about it long and hard and decided which the better option was! I hope you like it! **

**Now, I a told a friend I'd do something for them so I intend to do that: **princessanastasiaromanov464** wishes that I'd spread the word about orca whales she wants us to got to her profile and click the link about endangered animals, then type in the comments section that orca whales are endangered species and should be on that list! I don't know if you'll do it or not and it's not my place to judge your opinion, but thanks anyway!**

**Sorry 'bout that! Here's chapter 2!**

Percy's POV:

Sunday, 8:40 am…

I woke up in the morning and got prepared for my date. I selected a light blue T-shirt, regular boring jeans, and a cross necklace as my fashion choice. I placed an average ballpoint pen in my pocket (it wasn't really average it was my what my dad gave to me the last time I ever saw him before he got lost at sea and I still remember the words he spoke 'The pen is mightier than the sword, Percy!' I hadn't believed that phrase the first time he said it. But now I think I get it.), I then ran downstairs to find my mom and my step-dad, Paul, talking and laughing in the kitchen. "Look he's up honey!" Paul pointed out. "It's a miracle!"

"Why are you up so early?" My mom asked.

"I have a date!" I answered. My mom stopped in her tracks (she was making pancakes by the way). Paul was just drinking his coffee when I said that so he spit it all out to avoid choking and raised an eyebrow at me. There was a short pause.

"What?" Mom asked, shocked. "With who?"

"Annabeth." I answered.

"Oh," My mom went back to making pancakes. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, when I asked her on a date!" I replied. Paul had decided to take another sip at the wrong time and ended up spitting it out again, after that he pushed the coffee aside.

"And you didn't tell me!?" My mom asked.

"I guess I was so excited that she said yes, that the thought to inform you slipped my mind." I told her.

"The thought to inform me 'slipped' your mind?!" Mom cried. "That doesn't sound like my son!" I looked at the clock 9:17 am.

"Sorry mom!" I apologized. "I have to go!" I hugged her quickly and said good-bye to Paul.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" she called.

"Thanks mom!" I replied, racing out the door. I had to hurry so Annabeth wouldn't get suspicious, she's more of a morning person than me and was probably already at the big tree.

…..o0o…..

I finally made it to the big tree at school, sure I was out of breath, but I made it! And just like I predicted Annabeth was already there. She was wearing jeans with little silver plastic gems forming the shape of an owl and two red slightly bigger plastic gems giving the eyes a glow, on the right pant leg. She had a deep grey T-shirt on with the design of a blossoming tree on it. She wore silver owl earrings with red ruby eyes. Her blonde ponytail was down and curled over her right shoulder, and her grey eyes sparkled with impatience. Annabeth was rubbing her left arm as if counting the seconds. "Annabeth!" I cried. She raised her head in my direction. "You look gorgeous!"

She blushed a light pink and looked at me. "Thanks! You…" she replied. She looked me up and down. "…look cute!"

"Thanks!" I said. "Let me show you to our destination!"

"Oh, good!" Annabeth sighed. I took her hand and we walked. Only a couple streets later and we were at our destination.

It was a small forest full of beautiful full grow trees of all sorts. There was a small path that twisted all the way to a small lake. The sun was shining through the trees and the shadows from the branches danced across the ground. The whistling of the wind, rushing of the leaves, and the voices of animals could be heard all around us. Flowers sprinkled the forest floor with pedals and pollen. The soft smell of blossoms, water, and fresh air flew through our noses. And the lake glittered and swished nearby. "I love this place!" I informed Annabeth.

"I can see why!" Annabeth marveled. "I almost forgot there was a neighborhood behind us!"

"Yeah." I said. I guided Annabeth down the path and to the lake. There fish swam beneath the water and turtles sun bathed on the cool damp rocks.

"Wow!" Annabeth cried, taking it all in. "This is one of the most amazing places I've ever been!"

"I was hoping you'd like it!" I replied.

"Like it?!" Annabeth laughed. "I love it!"

I sat down by the lake and so did Annabeth. A moment of silence made the forest that much more wonderful. "I used to come here when I needed inspiration or wanted to be alone," I explained to Annabeth. "Now I just do it for fun!"

"I never expected someone so open could be so mysterious!" Annabeth insisted.

"Yeah well, I never expected someone so smart could be so secretive!" I replied.

"Good point!" she said. She laid her head on my shoulder, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Her stray hair followed the wind past her cheek. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful this way, _I thought. Annabeth fluttered her eyes open and I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"You're beautiful!" I told her. She blushed and placed a hand on my chest lightly and grabbed my free hand with her other.

"You're hansom!" Annabeth replied. I blushed just like her. We stayed like that for a good twenty minute before Annabeth got up. "I bet I can beat you to that tree over there!" She dared.

"You're on!" I cried, getting up.

"On your mark…"

"…Get set…"

"Go!" Annabeth yelled, taking off. I ran after her. She won the race, but I won the round of tag we played afterwards. When the sun started going down we sat and watched as it set.

"This was wonderful, Percy!" Annabeth sighed.

"I agree." I replied. The sun just barely could be seen anymore.

"I should go!" said Annabeth. She got up and I shot up right next to her.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Let's do this again sometime!" Annabeth insisted.

"Yeah."

"Good-bye and Goodnight, Percy!" Annabeth finished. She kissed my cheek and walked away. My eyes shot open, wide.

"Bye!" I called after her, in a small trance. We waved and went our separate ways. I practically sprinted home. I couldn't wait to tell my mom.

…..o0o…..

My mom stood at the door to greet me. "That took you a while!" she said. "How was it?"

"It was the best day of my life!" I told her.

"Details…" she did a rolling motion with her hands. I spilled the shortest version of the story I could think of, because I was tired. "Aw!" Mom sighed when I was finished.

"I had so much fun mom!" I cried.

"My son's first date, a success." She told herself. Mom looked at me. "Sweetheart, you look exhausted! You should get some rest!"

"I will mom!" I agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "Say hi to Paul for me when he gets home!" I called from upstairs.

"I will sweetheart!" confirmed my mom.

I made my way to my bed and collapsed on the springy mattress, looking up at the ceiling. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_ I thought. I thought of Annabeth one last time before slipping into a deep sleep.

…..o0o…..

My dream was a repeat of that day. Over and over and over again. I loved it more and more each time I dreamed it. And I bet I smiled in my sleep.

**I had the most fun ever writing this chapter! **

**I'd like to thank ****henrie locker**** for the inspiration and good ideas! **

**Please Read and Review! Again sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, but I'm positive you enjoyed it anyway! :) **

**Twin-books.**


	4. Chapter 4 Water Wars

**I didn't think I had to do it so that's why I didn't but here's my disclaimer: I do not own these wonderfully played out characters, Rick Riordan had the amazing idea, not me! The only thing I can take credit for is the story and plot itself. It's Rick Riordan that helped inspire this story and created the very characters that you're reading about! But all of you who are reading knew that didn't you?**

**Thank you all, for your encouragement! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Annabeth's POV:

I guess I should've saw it coming, when I got home my step-mother opened the door for me. "This better be good." She told me, a little tension in her voice. She had been worried about me, I'd stayed out too late. But I then I didn't feel like leaving. I told her about my date as I turned on some lights. When I was done she smiled. "That was good."

"I had the most fun ever!" I cried. Then something accrued to me "I guess you were right, I am in love!"

"I knew it!" She cried in victory. She then suddenly got quitter and moved closer to me. "Did you? Did you kiss?"

"If you mean the lips then no!" I told her.

"Darn!" she declared.

"I did give him a kiss on the cheek." I admitted.

"It's a start." She joked. Just then the door opened and my dad came in. He stared at us and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" My dad asked.

"Our daughter was just informing me about her first date!" My step-mom answered.

"That was today?!" He cried, looking extremely shocked. My step-mom shook her head, still smiling.

"Do you ever listen to me?" she asked.

"Well…" My dad hesitated, rubbing the back of his head. "Sometimes." Step-mom's face turned so red from embarrassment that I laughed.

"It's alright dad you don't need to be monitoring everything that happens in my life." I insisted. He sat down next to me.

"How'd it go?" he asked. We ate dinner well I told the story and by the time I was done it was definitely time for me to get some sleep. My dad smiled watching me yawn.

"Maybe you should go to bed?" He suggested.

"Not before I say goodnight to the boys!" I said. I ran upstairs and snuck into Bobby and Mathew's room. They were just getting in bed themselves. "Boo!" I cried. They both yelled in surprise, but then calmed down when I smiled.

"Goodnight Annabeth!" they cried in unison, each tackling me with hugs.

"Goodnight boys!" I replied, squeezing them back.

"You going to tell us a story?" Asked Bobby.

"Not today." I said with a yawn. "But maybe tomorrow."

"Okay." Mathew said. I gave them each a kiss on the head. And I walked to their door and turned out the light.

"Goodnight boys!" I cried.

"Goodnight!" They replied. Then I went to the stairs.

"Goodnight!" I called to my dad and step-mom.

"Goodnight!" They answered. I headed to my room and collapsed on the bed. Thinking about today I wondered what tomorrow would be like. Then I went to sleep, where sweet dreams found me.

…..o0o…..

Sunday…

I woke up with a headache so decided to lay still for a second. I had just awoken and already it felt like the day was sliding by way too fast or maybe that was just my headache. Remembering everything that happened yesterday I smiled, I'd fallen in love with Percy Jackson, there was no doubt. I got up and got dressed, reminding myself it was still the weekend. When I was pretty much done with getting dressed I got out a book and read, until I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Then I remembered that my dad went to a business thing and my step-mom went shopping so I had to watch the twins. "Um…Annabeth?" I looked up from my book and saw Mathew.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I can't find Bobby." He told me. I nearly leapt out of my skin when he said that.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"We're playing hind and seek and I can't find him." Mathew explained. _Phew! _I thought in relief. "Will you help me look?" Seeing as it was Sunday, I had no plans, and that I had no idea where Bobby was hiding either I made a decision…

"Sure!" I answered setting my book aside. Finding Bobby was hard, my stepbrothers are like experts at hide and seek. But finally we found Bobby under his bed, he's a genius! No one would dare look under his bed where all that filth is hiding. "Found you!" I declared. Bobby got up from under the bed and slapped my shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" he yelled. Bobby and Mathew gave me evil smiles and started running away. _Why those little tricksters! _I thought. To think they never read a book in their lives and they could catch me off guard, well I'll show them. I ran around the whole house looking. Then my phone rang. I pressed the answer icon on the screen.

"Hello?" I said.

_Hey, do you have any plans?_ It was Thalia.

"Not really." I told her.

_Good, let's do something together I'm bored! _She whined.

"You could come to my house and play with me and my brothers?" I suggested. Just then I heard a bang, footsteps, and shadows ran by. I could sense there figures from all sides. This reminded me of a horror movie… WHEN THE TWINS ATTACK!

_Why not?_ I could almost see her shrugging.

"Hurry I think there trying to sneak up on me!" I cried. Then Mathew jumped on my back and Bobby grabbed my waist. I flung Mathew off, but Bobby held tight. "Help Thalia! They've got me!" I cried as best as an actress could do. This very well could be my final scene.

_I'm on my way! _She insisted. Then she hung up.

"Get off!" I told Bobby.

"Never!" he answered. I tried to push his arm off, but he had back up. Mathew grabbed my wrists and together they tackled me to the ground. Pinning my arms, Mathew smiled. _Where's a superhero when you need him!?_

"Let go!" I yelled. I struggled as Bobby brought in their weapon, a squirt gun. _It's too late for me!_ I thought. _I'm done for!_ Bobby sprayed me in the face and I nearly kicked him. "What kind of game of tag are you playing?!"

"The fun kind!" They insisted. Mathew let go of me as they tossed me a squirt gun of my own.

"It's on!" I cried. They both turned to run but I got Mathew in the leg and Bobby slipped on the puddle of water I left for him, they were right next to each other. I pointed my squirt gun in their faces. "Put your weapons down!" I ordered. They slid their weapons to me and I snatched them.

"What now?" Mathew asked.

"Now, I give you five seconds to run!" I told them. "1…" they started running. "5!" I squirted them and they fell. "You weren't fast enough!"

I heard loud knocking on the door and decided it must be Thalia. I turned my weapon to the twins. "Stay." I said. I went to the door and opened it, weapon in hand. "Hey Thals! Just in time I was about to beat my brothers!"

"Annabeth! Look out!" she cried. I turned and saw Mathew with his weapon ready to take the shot, but I ducked and Thalia screamed in rage.

"Mathew!" Thalia cried in a deep menacing voice. She grabbed a gun on the floor. "You're dead!" From that point on we split into groups, boys against girls. I was barricaded behind the couch with Thalia, I reloaded my weapon well Thalia awaited orders.

"Get them!" I yelled. We shot the twins and they shot back. Then my phone rang again, I answered it. "Hello?" Thalia covered me.

_Hey Annabeth…_ It was Percy!

"Hey Percy, hold on just a second!" I covered the phone and got up from behind the couch. "Truce!" Everyone stopped. "Okay Percy go ahead."

_I'm not doing anything and… _he started.

"Good you can come over to my house and help me beat the twins!" I cried. I told him the address.

_Okay see ya…_ I hung up the phone. Then I turned to the twins and Thalia and smiled evilly.

"Oh no! I know that look!" cried Thalia. "What are you planning?!" I looked at her and my smile got bigger.

"We're going to plan a little surprise for Percy Jackson!" I told them.

"Oh, you're evil!" she insisted. The twins got the same smile on their faces.

"We're in!" They replied.

"Good, here's the plan…" I told them the plan. I couldn't wait until Percy arrived.

_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry! I couldn't resist! I laughed so hard writing this chapter! Don't worry, It'll probably only be to be continued for a day, you can wait that long right? I hope you liked it!**

**Please read and Review! **

**Twin-books.**


	5. Chapter 5 Suprises

**I guess I should feel bad for keeping you waiting, but truth I think all it did was make you want to read more, and good authors need that kind of want. The want where you readers feel you need the next few words, just a hint. So all I did was increase my chances of more viewers, which was a very smart thing to do. I wanted you readers to keep asking for more or nibble on your nails as you get that tense pain in your stomach, waiting for what seems like too long. So I'm sorry for the wait but it got your attention didn't it?**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Annabeth's POV:

I paced in front of my smallarmy. "Alright soldiers remember you don't know what you're up against, but I can give you some pointers; he's sneaky, conniving, and super cute…"

"Eh!" said the boys in disgust.

"…so be careful out there!" I continued. I did a salute and they saluted me right back. "Remember the plan, it was a pleasure serving with you!"

"Yes sir!" cried the boys at the same time Thalia said 'Yes ma'am!' I glared at the boys and they quickly corrected themselves. "Yes ma'am!" That's when the doorbell rang. Bobby and Mathew grabbed a bucket full of water and Thalia armed her squirt gun.

"Remember as soon as I confirm it's him and as soon as he takes a step in this house drench him!" I told the boy, well heading to the door. I opened the door and saw Percy. "Hi Percy!"

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy replied. "So where are the twins?"

"Come in." I told him. As soon as his foot touched the floor of our house the boys' splashed the bucket of water on him and Thalia squirted. Percy glared at me.

"I despise you!" he growled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Percy, but as soon as you stepped foot into this house you became an enemy!" I insisted. Thalia and the boys prepared their squirt guns. Percy grabbed Bobby and used him as a shield well we squirted.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled in protest.

"Stand down!" I yelled at Thalia and Mathew. "He's got one of our own!" Bobby kicked and squirmed but Percy just grabbed his gun and pointed it at us.

"You're so going down!" Percy cried. Percy squirted us and then set Bobby down. Bobby ran to Mathew where he got an extra squirt gun. I tried to squirt Percy but he just flipped and in midair he squirted me in the face. Minutes later the twins were officially on Percy's side as we barricaded ourselves behind couches. I held my gun up cop style and peeked behind the couch.

"What do we do? We're outnumbered!" Thalia cried.

"We need to take down their leader!" I answered.

"And how do you suppose we do that?!" Thalia asked.

"I have an idea." I announced. I handed her an extra squirt gun.

"How many of these things do you own?!" She cried shocked.

"My brothers are collectors." I answered. "Squirt them with both guns and make it look like I'm squirting too! Distract them!"

"Yes ma'am!" Thalia accepted, following orders. She leaned out her side of the couch so it look like I was leaning over her and squirted her gun at them well she put the tip of mine around the corner. I snuck around the other side of the couch and behind Percy. I pointed my gun to his head.

"Turn around slowly." I ordered. He did as he was told and my gun ended up between his eyes.

"Go ahead shoot!" he insisted. "I dare you!"

"If you insist!" I cried, shooting him in the eyes. He rubbed his eyes and I tackled him, pinning his arms. I tossed his gun to Thalia and she caught it tossing her empty gun aside. Thalia had the twins and I had Percy. "We win!" Percy looked up at me with a shocked expression. I got off him and helped him up.

"You're good!" Percy told me.

"It comes naturally!" I replied. "You shouldn't get on a girls bad side." I felt water on my neck and immediately turned around to whoever shot me. The twins pointed to each other. Percy laughed his head off.

"This was fun!" he cried.

"Yeah it was!" I agreed turning back to him. The twins giggled and when I shot a glare in their direction I saw that Thalia had covered their eyes. _What's Thalia doing?!_ I asked myself. Then Percy grabbed me and we kissed like really kissed. Now I knew why Thalia did it.

"Yuck!" I heard the boys cry, they must of pried Thalia's hands from their faces or Thalia let them. I released from Percy and looked at them, they tried to get Thalia's hands back over their eyes but Thalia wouldn't let them. I looked back at Percy.

"You're beautiful!" He said, just like he'd told me the day before.

"You're handsome!" I replied, just like the day before. Just then my step-mom came in with a bag full of groceries and her car keys. She looked at the living room and dropped her keys on the hard wood floor.

"Was there a flood well I was gone!?" My step-mom asked.

"Sorry mom!" I cried. "We'll clean it up!" Just as we all started wiping up my step-mom picked up a squirt gun and shot me in the back. I picked up a squirt gun and turned to her. "Oh, it's on!" We played for a couple more hours and then decided to clean up.

"Most fun I've ever had!" My step-mom cried well we cleaned. Percy sat down on the couch to rest along with Thalia. "I'm sorry, you guys can leave if you wish!"

"No it's fine Mrs. C I helped made the mess I'll clean it up!" insisted Thalia.

"It's okay, I like helping!" replied Percy. "You know cleaning up this mess give new meaning to the term 'You suck the fun out of everything!'"

"Your right Percy!" My step-mom cried. "Good observation!" I looked at Percy and smiled. After a few more minutes we had the place spotless.

"It was fun!" Thalia said. "But I have to go! It's lunch! I'll be back!"

"Bye Thalia!" I cried giving her a hug.

"I should go too!" Percy agreed. "I'll also come back!" I hugged him also.

"Bye Percy!"

"Good you can both have dinner with us!" My step-mom cried. Percy and Thalia looked at each other.

"We'll see!" They said in unison well heading out the door.

"Have a safe trip home!" My step-mom called well waving out the door. I watched them leave until they disappeared around the corner. My step-mom gave me the mischievous smile she got when she was trying to get something out of me. "What happened?"

"We played with the squirt guns!" I answered.

"No I mean with you and Percy!" she cried.

"I tackled him and won the game!" I said.

"Annabeth!" My step-mom whined.

"We kissed!" I admitted.

"It was disgusting!" cried the twins as they headed upstairs.

"On the lips?" she asked, ignoring the twins.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ehhhh!" she shrieked. "How did it feel?"

"Awesome!" I shrieked with her.

"I need details on exactly how it happened!" She ordered. I told her. "I can't wait to hear the story from him at dinner!"

"Oh no! Dinner!" I cried suddenly. "What should I wear that wouldn't look like I was trying to hard?!"

"Let's look at your wardrobe." My step-mom offered. We headed upstairs. _I just can't wait until dinner!_ I thought.

**I know longest day ever! But tell me that wasn't a good chapter! Go ahead try!**

**Please read and review!**

**Twin-books.**


	6. Chapter 6 Interrogation

**Okay, I'm so very sorry I put off this chapter for so long and it probably got you a little winy but here it is! Grant it, it may not be worth the wait in some people's opinions but in others it was definitely worth the wait! So sorry! Thank you for being so patient!**

**Here's chapter 6! :) **

Percy's POV:

When I made it home my mom was sitting on the couch desperately searching the channels on the TV for something to watch. "So where'd you get off to?" she asked, her brown hair was covering her bright blue eyes so she blew it out of her vision.

"I was at Annabeth's," I answered.

"And you're dripping water all over my carpet because?" she questioned.

"We were having fun with squirt guns!" I told her. She giggled a little.

"You can't get away from water can you?" she asked. "Ha, if your dad were here…" mom seemed to be dreaming about what my dad would say. "…he'd probably be proud of your water obsession!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" I insisted. "_They_ jumped _me_, I just returned the favor!"

"Well, why don't you go change into something dry?" she asked.

"First, Mrs. Chase asked if I could go have dinner at her house," I told my mom.

"I guess I'll let you," she sighed. "But only if you get changed into something suitable and show them good manners!"

"Yes!" I cried in victory, running upstairs. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome sweetheart!" she called. I searched through my clothes and found a very dark blue almost black T-shirt, dark jeans, the cross necklace I wore on my first date with Annabeth, and a blue jacket. I put my pen in my pocket and headed downstairs. My mom examined me. "Perfect!" she cried. "Now, do you want to watch something with me? It's a while before dinner."

"Sure!" I answered. I jumped on the couch and so did my mom. We spent our time watching NCIS and other various crime shows.

…..o0o…..

I headed to Annabeth's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Chase answered the door. "Oh, Percy!" she cried. "So glad you could make it!" she gave me a light push through the door and I sat down at the dining table.

"So you're Percy!" someone said, I turned to see a man with brown hair and red-brown eyes. He held his hand out to me. "I'm Annabeth's father!"

"Oh," I said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Chase!" I shook his hand. A thought accrued to me.

"Annabeth's upstairs trying to assemble the troop! By the troop I mean Bobby and Mathew." Mrs. Chase informed me. That was exactly what I was going to ask. _How do moms do that?! _I thought.

"Mathew! Bobby! You little terrors!" cried Annabeth from upstairs. Bobby and Mathew ran downstairs holding something. Annabeth ran downstairs after them. "Give it back!" Her hair was down and she was wearing a pleasant sort of pink T-shirt with blue and purple designs on it, light blue jeans, and a silver cross bracelet complete with matching earrings.

"No!" Mathew cried. Annabeth grabbed Mathew and ripped out whatever was in his hand. I discovered that the thing was a black hairband, she wrapped her hair up into a ponytail and she looked even more beautiful. A ponytail suited her.

"Sorry 'bout that." Annabeth apologized. "They just love to torment me!" Mrs. Chase glared at the twins and pointed to their seats at the table, they trudged to their seats like criminals awaiting their evacuation. Annabeth sat across from me. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Thalia!" Mrs. Chase said, opening the door. Thalia stepped in.

"Thank you Mrs. C!" Thalia thanked. Thalia took a seat next to me. "Sorry I'm late, my brother needed some advice."

"What kind of advice?" I asked.

"It's not my place to say." She answered.

"C'mon!" I begged.

"Look, we can either get off this topic or I can give you a knuckle sandwich! Your chose." She replied.

"Okay, jezz!" I gave in.

"Hey Thals!" Annabeth greeted. Thalia smiled at her.

"Hey Annie!" she cried.

"You just love calling me that don't you!?" Annabeth asked obviously not fond of Thalia's nickname for her.

"Yep."

"Well, could someone please help me?" Mrs. Chase asked. She was bringing the food and utensils to the table. I got up and helped her with the food and Annabeth did the bowls and utensils. Mrs. Chase set out some napkins. "Thank you!" she told us when we were done.

"You're welcome!" Annabeth and I said in unison. We both blushed at that and went back to our seats. Mrs. Chase sat down at the end a cross from her husband.

"Okay let's say grace!" Mrs. Chase cried. We took hands and prayed.

"Amen." We all said at the end. We ate our food (which in case you were wondering was spaghetti).

"So Percy?" said Mr. Chase. _Uh oh! _I thought.

"Yes?" I asked in a higher pitch then I meant it.

"Do you like school?" he asked. _He had to ask that question!_ I yelled in my head.

"Well…it's good I guess." I answered.

"What do you like about it?" he asked. _Nothing! I'm just trying to keep you happy! _I told myself.

"Um…History." I answered. I could almost see the list of wrong and right in his head.

"Why?"

"Because it's the only class I feel comfortable in." I told him, it wasn't the whole truth. The real reason was because it was the only class where Annabeth and I were sitting together.

"Do you have any interests?" he asked.

"Swimming, skate boarding, and drawing even though I not very good at it." All true answers.

"Do you play an interment?" _Okay…_ I thought.

"I play guitar." I answered. Annabeth seemed almost as nervous as I was, she kept trading looks between me and her dad.

"You seem very energetic?" Mr. Chase pointed out.

"Yeah well, I just like to have fun!" I told him.

"So Percy?!" Annabeth interrupted nervously. "How's your mom and Paul?" _Thank you! _I told Annabeth silently.

"Paul's great and so is mom!" I answered. Mr. Chase seemed to give up after that. Mrs. Chase noticed what we did and smiled.

"Bobby?" Mrs. Chase said. Bobby raised his head. "Wipe your face please?" Bobby wiped his face.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said. "I had fun today!"

"Me too!" cried the twins in unison.

"So did I!" I added.

"We so have to do it again sometime!" Thalia insisted. "Only with more people!"

"I agree!" Annabeth replied.

"As long as you do it _outside_ next time!" Mrs. Chase agreed.

"Will do!" said Thalia. We continued to talk all evening until it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and Annabeth kissed me on the cheek, I'm pretty sure she didn't care what her dad thought at that point.

"Goodbye! Come back soon!" Mrs. Chase called after us out the door.

…..o0o…..

"Well, that was intense!" I told Thalia.

"Tell me about it!" Thalia cried. "Mr. C had you at the throat!" She squeezed he neck in example. "Good thing Annabeth came along when she did before Mr. C started asking the big questions!"

"You're kidding me!" I cried. "There's bigger ones?!"

"Yep." She confirmed. She walked to her house where her brother, Jason, opened the door. I continued on my way thinking about all the questions Annabeth's dad could possibly ask me and how to answer them.

…..o0o…..

"Hi Sweetheart!" my mom greeted when I came in. "Did you pass the interrogation?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"The look on your face and I was once a girl with a protective dad and new boyfriend to you know?" she answered. "I know the ropes!"

"I'm going to head to bed." I told her. "All those questions gave me a headache!"

"Okay, sweet dreams!" she said.

"Good night!" I called from the stairs. I fell on my bed and face planted my pillow. _Wow._ I thought. I yawned and fell asleep.

**Okay that was good right? I hope it was worth it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Twin-books.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Next Step

**Sorry, I've been busy and I lost ideas for a bit, but now I think I've got something for this story! Sorry for the wait!**

**Now this is only the second time I've done this so I'm not very good, but here's my thanks to these wonderful reviews:**

To; henrie locker**: thank you for your wonderful reviews and good thoughts! :)**

To; Headhurts**: thank you for your admiration to this story and truly hope you continue to love it! :)**

To; sportsfanforever2**: Thanks for being a good friend and I'd love to see more reviews from you! :)**

Last but not least to; anthane**: Thanks for your humor and understanding! :)**

**And thanks to all my other readers out there! :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Annabeth's POV:

The alarm went off telling me to 'Wake up! You're dreaming! You'll be late for school if you don't get up now!' I slammed my palm on the snooze button telling it to shut up. I slowly slipped the sheets off me and got out of bed. _I hate Mondays! _I thought. I got ready for school and trudged down the stairs. "You look tired, late night?" My step-mom asked. She should know, she was the one who kept me up half the night obsessing about how cute a couple Percy and I were. But I wasn't about to tell her that…

"Yeah." I replied.

"Excited for school?" She asked. "No, let me rephrase that; excited to see Percy?"

"Yes," I answered rolling my eyes. If there was one thing I couldn't understand it was why my step-mom keeps bugging me about my love life. I grabbed a beagle because that's really all I felt like eating.

"So, when's the second date?" she asked.

"Don't know." I replied truthfully. "Did the twins ever get to sleep?" I asked remembering how energetic they were last night.

"Well I don't know," My step-mom answered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Have you ever tried to push an elephant up the stairs?"

"No?" I answered confused.

"Me neither," she replied. "But that's what it felt like trying get the twins to bed." I laughed and my step-mom followed.

"Well I should go," I informed her. We hugged.

"Have a great day at school honey!" she told me.

"I will!" I insisted, heading out the door. "Tell the twins I said bye!"

"Will do!" My step-mom confirmed. I turned my attention to walking.

…..o0o…..

I walked on school boundaries and spied my friend Thalia. "Hey Thals!" I greeted.

"Hey Annie!" She said. I frowned.

"Would you quit calling me that?!" I asked.

"No," she answered with a smug look. I sighed.

"Fine!" I said. "What's been happening?"

"Your kiss with Percy is all over the school! Everyone's talking about it!" Thalia informed me.

"Really? How'd it spread so quickly?" I questioned. Thalia blushed a little.

"Well I kind of told Blare who told Sidney who told Ryan who told someone else and that's what lead us here." She explained. I smiled.

"You never were one for keeping secrets were you?" I replied. She smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry at least it wasn't something bad that you spilled."

"That would be a disaster!" she agreed. The bell rang.

"That's my cue! See you later Thals!" I called heading to class.

"You too Annie!" Thalia replied heading in the opposite direction. _Off to History! _I thought.

…..o0o…..

In History I was prepared for anything Mrs. Lily could throw at us, like a surprise test. Percy ran into class like his life depended on it. That's when the second bell rang. "Yes!" Percy cried.

"Well done Mr. Jackson, you made on time!" Mrs. Lily said. "Please take a seat." Percy smiled and took a seat at his desk.

"That was close man!" cried Grover. "At least you made it!"

"I know right!?" Percy replied.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "It's just one tardy and it'd be your first too. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"This is the first school where I've made it to class on time all month!" Percy answered excitedly. "I'm not about to break that record!"

"Okay, but I still don't see what the big deal is!" I replied.

"Class, pay attention!" Mrs. Lily ordered. That we did.

…..o0o…..

At lunch I sat at my usual table next to Thalia. A girl with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes sat across from me. "So you and Percy kissed?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," I answered awkwardly.

"Was it your first kiss?" the girl pried.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"Did it feel good?" the girl continued.

"Yeah." I was beginning to feel a sense of Deja vo.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl apologized. The girl held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Percy's a good friend of mine!"

"Oh," Thalia and I replied in unison. I shook her hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase-as you probably already know-and this is my friend…"

"Thalia Grace!" Thalia cut in, finishing my sentence. She too shook hands with Rachel.

"Nice to meet both of you!" Rachel cried. "Sorry if I bothered you, I just can't help myself when it comes to questions or mysteries!"

"It's alright." I replied. "I understand. Besides I should be used to it by now my step-mom loves to pry into my life." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, I guess can be annoying." She said.

"So how long have you and Percy been friends?" Thalia asked.

"Not long, pretty much since the day after he arrived." Rachel answered. "He's a nice guy,"

"Yes he is!" I agreed. Just like magic Percy sat down next to me and Grover next to Rachel.

"What you girls talking about?" Percy asked.

"You." Rachel answered.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable about that." Percy replied. He had this look on his face like 'oh no, what'd I do?!' it was cute.

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad!" Thalia reassured but then quickly added "Yet."

"Okay…" Percy said.

"Dude they were probably talking about love and stuff like that." Grover told Percy. "Nothing really upsetting."

"I'm shocked that'd you'd say that Grover!" Rachel replied. "Love can be very upsetting!" Rachel insisted lifting her nose in the air and let out a small 'hmpf!' as if to act snotty. Percy, Thalia, and I giggled.

"Okay!" Grover gave in. "Love's upsetting!" Rachel turned to him smiled and then started giggling the rest of us followed.

"So what brings you boys to our table?" I asked.

"Oh I just came here to watch the show." Grover said.

"What show?" Thalia asked.

"Ask Percy." Grover replied. We all turned to Percy with looks of confusion. Percy's face was really red with embarrassment, it made me nervous.

"Annabeth I was wondering…" he started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"…Did you want to you know…take the next step?" he finished. I wondered what the 'next step' was until it occurred to me.

"Percy Jackson! Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?!" I asked an eyebrow raised. All eyes were on Percy now and he seemed to blush a little bit more.

"Yes." He answered with a squeak. His reply sounded so funny the girls and Grover burst out laughing. I smiled.

"Of course!" I told him, starting to laugh. Percy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. I kissed him right then and there.

"Oh, get a room!" cried Thalia. I released from Percy and smiled wider.

"A little warning next time?!" Rachel asked.

"Isn't there some rule where it's impolite to kiss at the table?" Grover asked.

"Whatever!" I told them, laughing. Percy laughed too.

"We don't care what _you_ think!" Percy insisted.

"Agreed!" I said. Percy and I smiled at each other. All I could think was _Man my step-mom's going to have a good time with this one!_

But even with that thought I couldn't have been any happier.

**So, good? Bad? I have to tell you it was fun writing this chapter! :)**

**Please Read and Review**

**Twin-books.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

**Sorry I know it's been a while but I've been sidetracked with family, school, household, and Holiday matters. So I hope you can forgive me. Plus I lost idea for a couple days…**

**Now for my thanks to more wonderful reviewers:**

To: Shay-Nia**: Thanks for the great reviews and I hope to hear more from you!**

To: LizDaughterofHade**: Thanks for the offer to help and I hope you continue to like and review this story!**

To: Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**: Thanks for your reviews and good stories please continue to review!**

**Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

As I was heading home I was smiling. I couldn't believe it, like dream come true. I opened the door to my house and turned to the direction where my step-mom usually is when I get home, but she wasn't there. "Mom!" I called excited.

"In here!" she yelled from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw my step-mom standing on a stool trying to reach the light in our kitchen. "Can you believe it? I can't screw in this stupid light bulb and I've been here for thirty minutes trying…" she whimpered through breaths of frustration.

"Can I help?" I asked. My step-mom got off the stool.

"Sure, good luck!" She cried handing me the light bulb. I got on the stool and reached a far as I could, step-mom was right it was hard because at the angle the light is and with the counter in the way, it was almost impossible for us women. I was now standing on my tippy toes and I got the light bulb in the hole, but there was no way I could turn it without falling. "Give up yet?" asked my step-mom.

I was about to say yes when I got an idea. "Not just yet." I put my knees on the counter and raised myself as high as I could, then I twisted the light bulb into place and jumped down turning on the light.

"Darn you're good!" My step-mom cried. "It must be all that energy."

"Nope, just strategy." I replied with a big smile.

"So you had something to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Percy and I… we're a couple!" I cried.

"WHAT?!" My step-mom yelled, jumping and clapping in excitement.

"Well not officially, we still have to get our parents to agree, which means…" I said.

"…It all depends on your father." My step-mom said finishing my sentence. She got a nervous face and squeezed my shoulders. "What type of flowers should I bring to Percy's funeral?" she cracked a smile.

"Mom that's not funny." I told her.

"I know, I know sorry." She apologized.

"How am I going to get dad to approve?" I asked. My mom raised a finger as if she had a suggestion. "And no we're not inviting Percy over for dinner in hopes he and dad will get along! I'm _not _going to do that to Percy!"

"Then I've got nothing." My step-mom insisted.

"Okay…we're going to need and excellent plan it'll have to be sneaky, sweet, and hidden so dad won't see right through us." I listed. Suddenly like a light bulb lit up in my stepmother's head she smiled.

"Boys!" she yelled to the upstairs. The boys ran downstairs and lined up in front of her.

"Yes Mommy?" They asked in their innocent tone that's when you knew that they knew they were in trouble.

"Cut the act." She ordered. "We need your help." This reminded me of some spy thriller you'd watch in a cartoon. The boys got out their whiny faces.

"With what?" they asked a hint of announce in their voices.

"We need a sneaky conniving plan that only you two could come up with." My step-mom answered. The twins smiled.

"What kind of plan do you need?" Bobby asked. I stood up.

"We need to get dad to accept me and Percy are now a couple." I informed them.

"First off: Ick!" cried Mathew. "Second: What's in it for us?" yep this definitely reminded me of some spy thriller.

"I won't punish you for breaking the kitchen light bulb!" My step-mom replied with an evil smile. The twin gave each other nervous glances.

"We're in!" They cried. _Way to go Step-mom!_ I thought.

…..o0o…..

I waited outside as dad's car pulled into the driveway. _Here it goes…_ I thought nervously. My dad got out of his car. "Hey Annabeth." He said. "How was school?" _Enchanting, Wonderful, Perfect, Golden, Awesome, the best day of my life…_ I thought, but instead I answered with:

"You know average." I shrugged. I couldn't make him see the truth just yet. My dad picked up his brief case and walked into the house with me.

"Lean anything interesting?" he asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know." I replied. My step-mom was in the kitchen making our family favorite meal (We couldn't make it my dad's favorite meal because then he'd know we were hiding something). My dad kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, how was work?" My step-mom asked.

"Oh you know, the usual…" he replied (Now you know where I get my personality). "Dinner smells good."

"Yeah well today seemed like a good day to make chili." My step-mom said with a smile.

"I guess…" dad replied. I looked to the stairs where the twins were hiding waiting for their role in all this. I made a hand gesture to them telling them it was time. The twins looked at each other and nodded each of them stepping off the stairs. In Bobby's hand was a piece of paper and in Mathew's hand a pencil as if they had just come downstairs to show dad their drawing.

"Dad look what Mathew and I drew!" cried Bobby. My dad looked down to see it as soon as my dad looked at it he got a nervous look, but then he looked down at the boys and it instantly changed into a smile.

"Wow it's amazing!" Dad said. The twins high-fived each other and smiled. Dad leaned closer to me shoved the picture in my face. "What is it?" he whispered. I looked at the picture and saw a stick figure with a sword fighting off a stick figure with wings. I laughed. "What?!"

"Dad it's obviously a knight fighting off a dragon!" I whispered to him.

"Really?" he asked in utter disbelief. I giggled a bit.

"Yes dad really." I answered. My dad blushed a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"I drew the dragon!" cried Bobby proudly. Mathew pushed him.

"Liar! I drew the dragon!" Mathew insisted. They started fighting and winked at me that's when I knew it was all an act. _Man they're good!_ I thought. I gave them a thumbs up to show I understood.

"It doesn't matter which one of you drew the dragon, personally I like both the dragon and the knight." dad told them. The twins smiled and stopped fighting.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Dinner's ready." Step-mom announced setting it out. We all gathered at the table, said grace, and thanked step-mom for a wonderful meal. Just when I was about to take a bite my step-mom said "Careful it's hot!" I blew on the spoon full and laughed at her joke (You know because chili is supposed to be hot). We ate and talked until we were all heading for the kitchen sink to clean our bowls.

"This was over all a pretty good day." My dad said.

"I'm glade." My step-mom replied.

"Dad we really worked hard on it and want you to have this picture." Mathew said handing dad a second piece of paper. This time dad went to me first. The picture was of a stick figure with sun glasses and a fedora and holding a case, well standing on a cartoon version of the world. The lable over the stick figure said 'Agent double o dad' _oh brother!_ I thought. See because of dad's brief case and suit the twins are confident he's a spy. I handed the picture back to dad.

"I think you can figure this one out." I told him. He looked at the piece of paper and his eyes lit up with realization. He kneeled down to the boys.

"Thanks guys! This is really cool!" He thanked the twins well messing with their hair. The twins smiled bright. Then the twins and step-mom shot glances at me telling me it was my turn. I sighed _This is it!_ I thought.

"Dad?" I asked. He turned his attention to me. "I've got an announcement."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Percy asked me if we could take the next step in our relationship today and…" before I could finish he interrupted.

"What?!" he cried. I couldn't tell if he was mad, happy, or just plain surprised, probably a little bit of two.

"…_and_ I was hoping you would approve?" I finished and then started breathing again.

"First let me ask you something…" he replied. "Does he make you happy?" Wow this was starting to sound like a romance movie.

"Yes!" I insisted. He sighed.

"Okay," he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Okay, I approve." His voice had a strain to it like it was really hard to make the decision.

"Oh, thank you dad! Thank you so much!" I cried jumping up and hugging him.

"But if you come home crying on the third day I have full right to beat that boy to a pulp!" he said. I got off him and put my hands on my hips. My dad quickly added "Through a conversation with his parents of course."

"Deal!" I agreed. I bear hugged him this time and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again dad!" My step-mom smiled along with the twins.

"Now that that's over with who wants dessert?!" she asked. She pulled out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and the twins and dad's hands immediately shot up in the air. Dad got first dibs and the twins went second and step-mom and I went last. Well the boys were talking in the living room step-mom leaned in to me. "That was a close one! I thought for sure I'd have to blackmail him with cookies!"

I smiled. "Me too." I agreed. _I wonder if this is going to work out…_ I thought.

**Again sorry for the wait and I hope this make up for it! So how was it?**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Twin-books.**


	9. Chapter 9 Talking

**Sorry for the wait! I'm back with the new chapter! **

**My thanks to reviewers:**

To: bookfangirl18**: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so!**

To: sportsfanforever2**: Thanks for your humor and support!**

To: henrie locker**: Thanks for staying along for the ride!**

To: Shay-Nia**: I always look forward to your reviews, thanks!**

To: Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**: I am so glad you are enjoying my story, thanks for reading!**

To: LizDaughterofHades**: Thanks for helping me and please continue to point out anything wrong!**

To: anthane**: I'm glad you're enjoying this and thanks for reviewing!**

To: Bubblefish**: I'm sorry I didn't get to say it earlier, But thank you so much I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**I hope you all love this next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Percy's POV:

All I could think all day was how awesome it was that she said yes. I walked home and walked inside, a huge smile on my face. I saw my mom and Paul on the couch talking. My mom looked at me and smiled. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" I answered.

"That's great!" she cried. "You finally asked her?" The way she said finally made me blush.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm sorry, asked who?" Paul asked.

"Annabeth." I answered.

"Oh." Paul said.

"Does her dad know yet?" My mom questioned.

"Um…Not exactly sure…" I replied.

"You do realize the fate of your relationship rests in her father's hands, right?" My mom cried.

"You make it sound horrible." I told her.

"It might be." She replied.

"Can we just focus on the bright said of things?" I asked.

"Your right!" Mom agreed. "Will you help me make dinner?" she gave me a cute begging smile.

"Sure." I told her.

"Yes, you just made my day!" she cried in excitement, running into the kitchen. I looked at Paul confused and he just shrugged, that's silent talk for 'Just go with it.' I followed mom into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Tacos!" she answered even more excited.

"What's so special about tacos?" I asked. She looked at me like it was obvious.

"I'm making them with my son!" she answered, kissing me on the cheek. "You haven't made dinner with me in a while and I guess I'm getting a little too excited." I hugged her.

"I'm glad to do this with you mom!" I cried smiling.

"Okay let's get to work!" My mom ordered. I started collecting supplies.

…..o0o…..

I held my taco-my third taco-in my hand and ate it with delight. "This is wonderful!" I cried.

"You are very hungry!" My mom said. I finished the taco and patted my stomach.

"Yes I was." I agreed.

"This tastes great, Sally!" Paul insisted.

"Thank you!" My mom replied. "I couldn't have done it without my wonderful son here!" she patted my shoulder.

"No…" I said. "…You could have done way better."

"Thank you." She cried. She picked up the remote and searched through the channels. "Now let's find something to watch shall we?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Agreed." Said Paul. Mom played Castle and we watched in amusement. Castle was a well-liked crime show in this house.

…..o0o…..

Next day…

I walked to Annabeth's house hoping I'd could walk her to school. I stood outside the door and took a deep breathe then politely knocked. Annabeth came to the door with her backpack, like she had been waiting for me. She looked at me. "Thanks for coming, but you don't have to walk me to school." She said.

"But I _want_ to." I insisted. She stepped outside and closed the door.

"As you wish." She replied. I walked with her. "My father is okay with us."

_How'd she know?_ I asked myself. "That's awesome!" I cried.

"Yeah…" she agreed. "So when's our second date?"

"Whenever and wherever you like." I answered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Okay how 'bout today after school same place?" she asked.

"Great." I said. We smiled at each other and kissed again, there is no words to describe how it feels.

"My step-mom was ecstatic when she found out!" Annabeth told me, giggling at the memory.

"Good." I replied.

"How 'bout you?" she asked. "What'd your parents think?"

"Well Paul thought it was okay." I said. "And mom was very happy!"

"That's great!" she said.

"Do you think school will be easier today?" I asked.

"To be honest…" she started. "…No."

"Well, I feel confident!" I cried sarcastically.

…..o0o…..

"Hey man!" Grover greeted in class.

"Hey." I replied sitting down. Annabeth sat down next to me and I smiled at her.

"So how'd it go with the parents?" Grover asked us. I turned to him.

"Great." Annabeth said. I nodded. "It took me a while to break my dad." I felt a slight nervousness at that.

"Okay…" Grover said.

"Class?" Mrs. Lily called. "Pay attention please!" Annabeth turned back to the teacher. I couldn't help but look at her through the whole lesson. I noticed Rachel in the top corner of the room writing something. When Rachel finished writing whatever she was writing she ripped it out of her notebook and passed it to Abby, who passed it to Anthony, who passed to Sidney, who passed it to Ryan, who passed it to me. I looked at it.

_When's the second date? –Rachel._ I grinned, she's always snooping. I started writing.

_After school. –Percy. _I passed it to Ryan, who passed it to Sidney, who passed it to Anthony, who passed it to Abby, and who passed it to Rachel. Rachel passed another note back.

_Where? –Rachel. _I read.

_The forest. –Percy. _

_Nice choice! –Rachel._

_Why do you care? –Percy. _

_Just curious. –Rachel._

_We better get back to work before Mrs. L catches us! –Percy._

_Agreed. –Rachel. _I quickly went back to work. Annabeth looked at me with confusion. I shrugged and pointed my pencil at Rachel, she seemed to get it after that.

'Get back to work!' she mouthed.

'Yes your highness.' I mouthed back. She glared at me and I frowned. 'Sorry'

'That's better!' she mouthed and went back to work. I watched the clock tick and couldn't help but think _I can't wait tells school's over!_

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Worth the wait? I hope it was I worked hard. By the way if you interested in love, crime, and mystery check out **Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**'s story 'Love in the Midst of Murder' you'll love it! :)**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Twin-books.**


	10. Chapter 10 Second Date

**Sorry to keep you waiting! But here I am with chapter 10! **

**If you like this story please check out my new Percy Jackson story called 'When Two Lives Become One' it is a story about my OCs and I really could use some more encouragement on it! If it just so happens you're not one of those people who like OC stories, no problem just keep your eye on this one, the rest of you who are willing to try: Thank you that means a lot! :) **

**Thanks to reviewers:**

To: bookfangirl18**: Thank you so much for your reviews keep it up!**

To: Shay-Nia**: Thanks for your awesome reviews and kind words!**

To: sportsfanforever2**: Thanks for all the encouragement!**

To: henrie locker**: I truly hope soon I'll finish your story, Thanks for your reviews!**

To: Headhurts**: Thanks so much for the good words and I hope you get to review more!**

To: LizDaughterofHades**: Thanks for your offers and helping keep it up!**

To: Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**: Thank you so much for everything!**

**Now here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

I have to admit, I was so excited I wanted school to end now just so Percy and I can have our date. Sadly the clock decided to stop time for all eternity so that may never be. At lunch I blocked out everything trying to come up with ideas for what to do. In my last class I looked at the clock desperately thinking _Hurry! Hurry! I want to have fun!_ Finally when the bell rang I almost shouted 'Halleluiah!' to the sky.

I hurried along the sidewalk leaving school and looking for Percy. _Man he's good at disappearing! _I thought. "Sorry I'm late! Got caught up in the rush and…" Someone apologized. I shot around.

"Ah!" I screamed, frightened. I saw Percy and mentally face palmed _Stop it Annabeth! You're paranoid!_ I yelled to myself.

"Whoa." Percy cried. "I didn't mean to scare you!" I hit him in the arm.

"Don't do that." I told him. "You nearly killed me!"

"Okay…" he replied. "Sorry." I sighed.

"It's alright, I was a little paranoid anyway." I said.

"A _little_?" he asked. This time I punched him in the same spot hard.

"C'mon let's go smart guy!" I cried. Percy rubbed his arm.

"Ow," he replied.

"I barely hit you." I told him. Percy rolled his eyes and walked with me. I stopped a few minutes later in front of the forest, turned around and Percy was trying to release a stray dog from his shoe. He pointed to a sign on a pole that said 'Lost dog, if found please call this number and etc.' below was a picture of a Beagle chewing on a shoe, the dog looked just like the one biting Percy's shoe.

"I think I found their dog!" he said.

"Aw, she's so cute!" I cried.

"How could you possibly know it's a she?" Percy asked. I pointed to the sign where it laid out her gender and other interesting things about her.

"Her name's Mrs. O'Leary by the way." I informed. **(A/N I know in the books she's a completely different dog but for what I'm picturing, a beagle made more sense. Sorry.) **Percy stared at me with shocked eyes.

"How did I not see that?" he asked. I pointed to the little guy who was trying to make a meal of Percy's shoe.

"Maybe she distracted you." I replied. "Just a thought." Percy leaned down and ripped the little monster from his shoe, literally. I giggled. "Why don't we take her with us? On our way home we can return her," I suggested grabbing Mrs. O'Leary. "Sound good?"

"Why not?" Percy replied. He shrugged and we entered the forest. Percy tried throwing a stick but the dog wouldn't got after it, which gave me an idea.

"Percy, hand me your shoe." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just give me your shoe and maybe you'll see why." I answered. Percy sighed and thought about for a few seconds eventually he surrendered his shoe. I swung it in front of Mrs. O'Leary's face and then got into throwing position.

"What makes you think that's going to work?" he asked.

"Watch." I ordered. I threw the shoe past some bushes into the forest and Mrs. O'Leary chased after it.

"Great!" Percy cried in frustration. "Now I'll never get that back!"

"Relax." I cried. "I'm 75% sure she'll bring it back!"

"And the other 25%?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess you're buying a new pair." I told him. He glared at me and I laughed. I kissed him and smiled. "That make up for it?" I saw his eyes go left and his frown shift back and forth into a smile, like he was trying to hide the truth. He gave in and smiled.

"Maybe." He said. I kissed him again, just because he was so cute. Then Mrs. O'Leary came back with his shoe in her mouth, she was holding the shoelace like she was desperately trying not to slobber on Percy's prized shoe.

"Aw…" I hummed. "She's so cute!" Percy bent down took his shoe and rubbed Mrs. O'Leary's ears, which she seemed to love. Percy threw his shoe back into the forest where Mrs. O'Leary shot after it.

"She is cute." He admitted.

"I think she likes you!" I cried. "You're the perfect pair!" Percy smiled. "You're both cute." Percy blushed and I kissed his cheek. "Tag you're it." I whispered and started running.

"That's a dirty trick!" Percy yelled after me. I ran for a while before a started to get tired and Percy pounced. There we lay on the ground looking up at the sky panting hard. Percy had enough energy to at least keep Mrs. O'Leary playing fetch. "Is it just me or does that cloud look exactly like Mrs. O'Leary?" he asked. I looked where he was pointing and saw what he meant, it did look like her.

"Just you." I answered jokingly. Percy smiled and giggled. Suddenly there was this huge splash and Percy and I were soaked. We shot up to see Mrs. O'Leary had set Percy's shoe aside and jumped into the water. "Mrs. O'Leary!" I cried through laughs. She just barked and started to swim. Percy throw of his other shoe and shirt and dove into the water with another big splash all over me. "I despise you!" I cried sarcastically.

"C'mon in." Percy said.

"No," I told him shaking my head.

"Look you can come or I can pull you in, your choice." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" I replied.

"Watch me!" he insisted. Percy ripped off my shoes and dragged me by my ankles. I tried digging my elbows into the sand, but that didn't help at all.

"Percy! Percy!" I screamed. "Stop! Percy!" finally I was in the cold water and I smacked him playfully, Mrs. O'Leary and I started splashing him with water, he did the same.

"Hey," Percy giggled. "That's no way to treat your boyfriend!"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes!" he insisted.

"How 'bout his?!" I cried, dunking his head in the water. Percy shot up coughing.

"No fair." He whimpered.

"All's fair in love and war." I replied.

"I hate that line." Percy said. Then he tackled me and we kissed. Mrs. O'Leary howled as if us kissing was a big accomplishment. Percy scratched her head playfully and so did I.

"The cute ones are always the smart ones." Percy said still scratching Mrs. O'Leary's head, he smiled at me. I laughed.

"Thanks!" I told him.

"Don't mention it, beautiful!" he cried.

"Knock it off, handsome!" I ordered.

"If you insist." He said with a sigh.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Come here girl!" I called. Mrs. O'Leary then jumped up and tackled Percy in the water, dunking his head. He shot up coughing.

"That proves there is such thing as too much love." He told her. Mrs. O'Leary gave him big eyes and he rolled his, petting her. I laughed so hard I could hardly breathe.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"You two are just so adorable." I answered. After a while we got out of the water and collected our shoes and Percy's shirt. We laded down for a bit to get dry and then decided to bring Mrs. O'Leary home. We ripped the sign off the pole and read the address. Mrs. O'Leary chased after Percy's shoe as we walked, Percy laughed every time she sunk her teeth into it.

…..o0o…..

"Well here we are!" I cried gesturing to a house. Percy picked up Mrs. O'Leary and walked up the driveway to the door with me.

"I'm going to miss her." He admitted.

"You can always ask the owner if you can pet sit once in a while." I suggested.

"I guess." He agreed, ringing the doorbell. An adult opened the door.

"You found my dog!" he cried in excitement, grabbing Mrs. O'Leary who started licking him. He held his hand out. "I'm Quintus!" he introduced. "And you kids are?"

"I'm Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy!" I replied. Percy waved. "We had fun with your dog and were hoping maybe sometime we could doggy sit?"

"Tell you what, If you really want to I let you baby sit her every Friday, deal?"

"Deal!" Percy cried. "Thank you sir!"

"Eh," he said. "Thanks for bringing my dog home!"

"You're welcome!" I said.

"Have a nice day." He told us.

"You too." I replied. He closed his door still holding Mrs. O'Leary and we left. When we got to my house Percy smiled.

"Bye, beautiful." He said. We kissed and I walked to my house.

"So long, handsome!" I cried as he walked away and then entered my home. I had a wonderful story to tell my step-mom today.

**So good? Bad? Likes? Dislikes? I really hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out my new story and please review what you think of it!**

**Also make sure you check out ****Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP****'s 'How We Could Have Met' one-shots for Percy and Annabeth! It's awesome!**

**And also make sure to check out **henrie locker**'s 'Eagle and Trident' story! It's brillent!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Twin-books. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Love Talk

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful grandpa, who died 1 month and a half ago, today would've been his birthday. Happy Birthday Grandpa! He's in a better place now…**

**Anyway my thanks:**

**To: **sportsfanforever2**: Thanks for the laughs!**

To: henrie locker**: Thanks for the smiles!**

To: bookfangirl18**: Thanks for your thoughts!**

To: Shay-Nia**: Thanks for kind words!**

To: Headhurts**: Thanks for answering!**

To: LizDaughterofHades**: Thanks for the help!**

To: anthane**: Sorry I haven't answered in so long, thanks for reading!**

To: Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**: Thanks for a kind heart!**

**Okay, I just want to say I'm not crying! In my opinion, in my heart, my grandpa is still alive and laughing with me! R.I.P. Grandpa! :)**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

Inside my house everything was dark and not a single light could be seen. "Mom?!" I called.

"In here!" she yelled. I went into the garage where my step-mom was messing with the cable box.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I blew a fuse so now I have to pay the price by trying to fix this thing without my flashlight, because I couldn't find it in the dark!" Step-mom answered.

"That's why some people carry flashlights in their pockets." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied. "Got it!" she cried as all the lights turned on. "So why are you so late?"

"Percy and I went on our second date and found a lost dog…" I answered.

"What?! That's great!" she cried. "Where?! What did you do?! How'd it go?! Was it romantic?! Wait- A DOG?!"

"The forest, we had fun, great, yes! And yes a dog, her name's Mrs. O'Leary." I answered all at once.

"Wow, that's sounds nice!" she cried.

"It was…" I told her, daydreaming a little. Step-mom giggled.

"Details?" she asked.

"What?" I asked as if coming out of a trance. "Oh yeah-" I told her everything that went on.

"Awwwww…" she cried. "That's adorable!"

"I know, right?!" I asked her.

"Annabeth?!" cried Mathew, in his tattle tell voice.

"What?" I called, rolling my eyes.

"Bobby's in your room!" he answered.

"What?!" I cried.

"Reading your diary!" he added.

"BOBBY!" I screamed, heading upstairs. "GET YOURS NOSE OUT OF MY STUFF OR I'LL BREAK IT!"

"Bobby?!" My step-mom called. "Stay out of your sister's stuff!" I stormed into my room and took my diary from Bobby.

"You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked. "There was nothing important in there anyway, just awful stuff about love and your _boyfriend_!" he smirked. I smirked back.

"Oh yeah, just wait until you get older, you'll be fawning all over a girl that doesn't want you!" I shot back.

"No I won't." he insisted.

"Yes you will." I cried.

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Will not…"

"Will to…"

"Will _not_!" he got in my face.

"Will _to_!" I leaned down to his face. He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor. "You can't escape love, it has a way of grasping you and won't let you go until you accept it."

"Whatever." He said. I smiled glad to have won.

I kissed him on the cheek and he jumped away shouting "Ew!"

"That's for reading my diary!" I cried, pushing him out the door. I slammed the door shut and looked for a better place to hide my diary thinking _Man, I need to put a padlock on my door! _After I found a good place to hide it, I wrote about my day. Then I set my diary in a box locked it, stuck the box on the highest shelf in my bedroom, (which it just so happens was a little people nightmare.) and threw the key in my desk draw. "Ha, I'd like to see them try it again!"

"She kissed you?!" I could hear Mathew laughing outside my bedroom. "Talk about ultimate nightmare!"

"Why are you laughing?" Bobby asked. I opened my door and Bobby leaned to Mathew and in a not-so-good-whisper voice he warned "You could be next." Mathew gulped and backed away from me a little. I giggled and messed with his hair. Then I leaned down and stared into his shocked eyes.

"You will be next…" I whispered. "And you will find love…"

"Ew!" Mathew cried. "No I won't!"

"Yes you will." I said. Heading downstairs. "Both of you will!" Mathew and Bobby followed me.

"No we won't!" They cried in unison.

"Yes you will," I insisted.

"Will not."

"Will to."

"What are you three fighting about this time?" asked my step-mom.

"Annabeth, says we're going to fall in love…" cried Bobby.

"…we disagree!" cried Mathew.

"And Annabeth kissed me!" Bobby tattled.

"Hey, they will fall in love! And Bobby deserved it." I told her. Step-mom laughed.

"That's funny." She replied. "Annabeth I have to give you credit, you were smart with this one!"

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

"As for you…" Step-mom added turning to the boys. "Someday you'll realize your sister was right the whole time and Bobby?" Bobby looked her in the eyes.

"What?" he asked. Step-mom smiled evilly and leaned down and kissed both the boys on the cheek.

"Yuck!" They cried in unison.

"Hahaha!" Step-mom cried. "If you two could see your faces!"

"Love talk and kisses is bad enough for Annabeth, her boyfriend, and you! But now you have to torture us with it?!" Mathew asked.

"Circle of life." Step-mom and I said in unison, then burst out laughing.

"The circle of life is evil." Bobby insisted.

"Yeah, that's something we all can agree on…" Step-mom cried. The rest of us nodded heads in agreement.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Who was your first crush?" I asked.

"Noooo!" the twins yelled.

"Um…" she said. "Let's not relate to pass but instead focus on the future, okay?"

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." She insisted. I shrugged and figured it wasn't something she wanted to talk about in front of the twins. "So, when are _you_ going over to Percy's house for dinner?" My step-mom asked, pulling out raw meat.

"Maybe tomorrow." I answered.

"Good…" she replied.

"Why?"

"Eh, I ask weird things when I cook." She answered. "Do you feel up to meatloaf?"

"Um…I guess." I answered.

"We do!" shouted the boys.

"Okay, guess that's that." My step-mom said.

"When's dad get home?" I asked.

"Late, really late." She said, cooking and seasoning the meatloaf.

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to go do my homework upstairs." I informed. "Call me down if you need me."

"I will!" she called. I headed up the stairs to get some work done and the twins did too, realizing they probably hadn't done their homework in a week and it was probably due tomorrow. I smiled _What a life!_ I thought.

**Ah, love. And those twins, those adorable twins. So Good? Bad? **

**Reminder: check out ** Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP **and **henrie locker**'s stories. You'll enjoy them!**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Twin-books.**


	12. Chapter 12 Secret

**Okay sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hey to all of you who haven't read my new story yet because you don't like OCs Please try at least! I'd very much appreciate it! Thank you! **

**To reviewers:**

To: sportsfanforever2**: Thanks for the laughs!**

To: Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP**: Thanks for your great reviews!**

To: LizDaughterofHades**: Thanks for your help!**

To: Headhurts**: Thanks for your words!**

To: bookfangirl18**: I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

To: Shay-Nia**: Hope you continue to enjoy this even if it's not always perfect!**

To: henrie locker**: Thanks for sticking with me!**

To: anthane**: Glad to hear from you!**

To: kimberlyedwards**: Thanks! Hope to hear more from you soon!**

**Well with that said, here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

The next day at a park…

"So you're officially a couple?" asked Grover. I rolled my eyes. That had to be the fifth time he asked that question.

"Yep." I answered.

"How does it feel?" he asked with a small grin. I thought about the best word to describe it.

"Great!" I told him.

"How long do you think it'll last?" he continued.

"What's that supposed mean?!" I cried. He lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I mean, do you think your relationship is going well?" Grover rephrased.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Did you ever consider the possibility she might find someone better?" he asked raising an eyebrow. To tell the truth no I did not consider that, but I was really starting to dislike these questions.

"Why the army of questions?!" I cried.

"Okay, I'll shut up with the questions." Grover promised.

"Thank you!" I replied in frustration.

"Annabeth Chase?" he said in disbelief. I sighed.

"You just won't give up will you?" I asked.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Never mind there's no point in it, you're just going to keep asking." I cried. Grover was just about to say something when my phone went off. "Hold on a sec." I told him, pressing the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

_How was it?! How was it?! HOW WAS IT?! _Rachel's voice cried excitedly. I pulled the phone a few inches from my ear.

"Great!" I answered.

_You kissed right?! _She asked. I rolled my eyes. _Don't you roll your eyes at me Perseus!_ I covered the phone with my hand and looked at Grover with a, that's-creepy-look. Grover shrugged and I uncovered the phone. _Perseus Jackson?! Where did you go? You left me hanging for a minute!_

"Relax Rachel, I was just talking to Grover." I replied.

_You never answered my question._ She pointed out.

"Yes we kissed." I answered dully. She wouldn't quit asking so I told her the whole story.

_Oh that is so cute! You guys are the perfect couple! _Rachel insisted. _Anything you haven't mentioned, Percy?_

"Let's see; I told you we found a dog, I told you the dog played fetch with my shoe, I told you we all jumped in the lake, I told you we kissed, I told you we played tag, I told you we returned the dog to her owner, and I told you I walked Annabeth home." I listed. "Nope, that's it."

_You sure that's it?_ She asked. I would've rolled my eyes again but…well, you know.

"I'm sure Rachel!" I insisted.

_Good, one more question. _Rachel replied.

"What?" I asked.

_Is Grover in the room with you?_ She asked. I turned to Grover with a questioning look and he stared at me blankly.

"Yes?" I answered.

_Great! I need to speak with him!_ Rachel cried. I turned to Grover and held out the phone to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for you." I said. Grover took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

_IS IT TRUE?!_ Rachel's excited voice boomed through the phone. Grover pulled the phone from his ear.

"Pipe down, Rachel!" Grover cried.

_Sorry!_ She said. Grover pressed the phone back up against his ear and I couldn't hear a thing Rachel was saying-which is so rare. Grover suddenly blushed a bright red.

"Yes." He admitted. "Yes." He said again. "No." he replied. "Listen Rachel." He cried. "This is kind of an embarrassing topic for me, so if you could stop asking all these questions it would be nice?" I stared at him with a look of confusion. Grover smiled and said "Thanks Rachel! Don't worry you'll get all your answers, just not now." Grover pulled the phone from his ear.

_I better!_ Rachel cried as Grover passed the phone to me.

"Hi?" I said into the phone.

_Thanks for letting me talk to Grover, Perce! _Rachel cried.

"Um…you're welcome." I replied.

_TTYL, see ya soon! _Rachel replied.

"Bye." I said.

_Bye! _With that last word Rachel hung up. I turned to Grover, eyebrows raised.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Grover answered blushing.

"C'mon G-man!" I cried. "You're as red as a tomato, do you really expect me to believe that was 'nothing'?!" I did a light glare. He gave me a nervous look and sighed.

"It's useless, I can never get anything past you Perce!" he cried defeated. I smiled confidently.

"Well?" I asked.

"Remember Juniper?" he replied. I nodded my head as a yes. "Well…" he never finished his sentence.

"You asked her out didn't you?" I questioned. He sighed again.

"Yes…" he replied sheepishly, blushing.

"Dude! You had me talking about my love life when you were keeping secrets from me?!" I asked in shock.

"Sorry Perce!" he said. "I was going to tell you it was just too embarrassing."

"G-man? I'm not going to make fun of you if that's what you were thinking." I insisted.

"I know, I just do stupid things sometimes!" Grover admitted.

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"This morning." He answered. I sighed.

"Good, at least I don't feel too bad anymore." I replied. "I'm guessing she said yes?"

"Totally!" Grover cried. I smiled thinking about how it felt when Annabeth said yes to me. "Dude? I need some advice."

"Let me get this straight." I told him. "You're asking me to give you love advice?"

"Yes." Grover answered.

"I don't know what Juniper likes! How am I supposed to help?!" I asked.

"Where'd you take Annabeth on your first date?" he asked.

"The forest, but I don't see-" I started.

"Thanks Perce!" Grover cried. "That's a great idea!" And like that he ran off.

"Grover!" I called.

"I'll tell you how it went!" he called back. I looked back at my cellphone then up at Grover running away thinking: _What just happened?! _I turned to walk home and my phone went off again. I picked it up a pressed it against my ear. "Yes?"

_Hey Percy!_ Annabeth voice greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

_I was thinking, is tonight a good night to come over to your house for dinner?_ she asked. I thought about it, was it a good night? Paul was going to be home, my mom would happily be making dinner, and it was a Thursday-Thursdays are always pretty good.

"Yes." I told her. "It's a great time."

_Awesome! See you tonight! Love ya! _ She cried.

"Love you too!" I said and she hung up. _Well tonight's going to be interesting…_

**So how was that? I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you remember to read my story! Thank you all!**

**Check out **Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, . .HG**,** **and **henrie locker**'s stories! Have fun! :)**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Twin-books.**


	13. Chapter 13 Accidents

**I know you all are mad, I haven't updated in forever! Okay, so I'm overreacting…but I just don't want to be one of those authors who abandon their stories just when it's getting good and leave the readers in suspense forever! Gosh that's annoying! Anyway…on with it then!**

**To Reviewers:**

**To: ****bookfangirl18****: Weird isn't it?**

**To: LizDaughterofHades: Thank you!**

**To: Love Shay Nia: Thanks, I hope you get what you desire soon!**

**To: . .HG: I'm so sorry your name never shows up, it's so weird, thanks anyway!**

**To: Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Glad you like it! I have to say it is so awesome writing a story with you!**

**To: anthane: I really hope you're still here!**

**To: sportsfanforever2: THANK YOU! **

**To: kimberlyedwards: Thanks.**

**To: henrie locker: I really hope you stories are going well! I am so sorry I haven't read them all, I'm just a mess with that! :/**

**With that here is Chapter 13 (Wow it seems like yesterday I was struggling to write chapter 1!)! Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth's POV:

So remember the time where just in the afternoon you realize _shoot! I forgot to call my boyfriend!_ Yeah, thought so…That's exactly what happened to me. I just woke up and was preparing for the day, I was going to spend some time with Thalia. I was excited, this was the first time in a while Thalia and I were going to spend some real time together. I hurried downstairs and ate breakfast. My step-mom laughed at me, "Whoa! What's the rush?!" she asked.

I grabbed my purse and keys. "I'm going out!" I called as I headed out the door.

"Oh, plans huh?" Step-mom realized with a smile. "Okay have fun!"

"I will!" I cried as I got to my car. I got in and drove. But you seriously won't believe what happened next.

…..o0o…..

I was just waiting at a red light, when all of the sudden I felt this thump and the vehicle lurched forward. "What in the world?!" I cried. I got out of the car and saw that someone had crashed into my vehicle. The guy that ran into my car was maybe in his twenties and asleep in his vehicle! I got in my car again and decided to burst his bubble, I honked my horn and he popped up and hit the roof of his vehicle. He realized what had happened right away when I glared at him.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried as he got out of his vehicle. "I am so sorry!" he turned to me with shocked blue eyes. "I was just so tired and-I shouldn't have been driving in the first place!" He quickly collected his wallet and handed me what money he had. "I am so sorry!"

"Next time you should make sure you're awake and alert!" I advised. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and held out his hand.

"Luke, Luke Castellan!" he introduced. I took his hand.

"Annabeth." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" he cried. Then he turned to our mashed vehicles. "Although I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Me too." I agreed. "Thanks for the money, I really have to go!"

"Okay, Let me just back out of your vehicle…" he said as he got into his car and backed out. By now the crowd of cars behind us were putting up a horn thundering storm, one guy even shouted 'Get off the road you lunatics!' Luke waved at me, telling me he had got out of the way, I checked for any serious damage. Nothing but a good sized dent. _Man that was lucky! _I thought.

"Bye Annabeth!" Luke called out his window, as I got into my car.

"Bye Luke!" I replied. Then I drove away, leaving a blushing Luke behind.

…..o0o…..

At the mall entrance…

"Where have you been?!" Thalia cried. "You're 9 minutes late!" I rolled my eyes.

"So guy crashed into me and I had to sort it out." I explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Thalia replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her.

"Good to hear. Now let's get shopping…" she said rushing into the mall. I followed her.

"Since when are you excited about shopping?" I asked with confusion.

"Since my favorite boots are finally being sold here." Thalia answered.

"What happened to the last ones?" I asked.

"My brother tripped on them." She answered. I gave her a really confused look.

"So I'm confused…" I said. "Why do you need new boots?"

"Well, after my brother tripped on them he was so lost in thought he threw them away and the garbage people took them away, so that's why I need new boots." Thalia explained.

"Wow!" I replied. "What was your brother thinking about that caused him to do that?!"

"Let's just call it 'girl trouble' and leave it at that." Thalia insisted. I nodded my head as we went in search of new boots for Thalia. When we got them Thalia put them on instantly. "I like them!"

"Happy?" I asked.

"Not quite." She answered. "I'm hungry."

"Well we could get you some food at the food court." I suggested.

"Tasty idea." She replied with a smile. I giggled as we walked. On the way to the food court I got a nice owl mood ring. That's when we got to the food court. "Yay! Food!" Thalia ran to the nearest Taco place and got something spicy, I not being very hungry, went to Orange Julius and bought a strawberry smoothie. I sat at a table next to a certain blond haired man. Thalia sat next to me.

"Luke?!" I cried. Luke turned to me with shocked eyes.

"Annabeth?!" he cried with equal shock. He looked to Thalia and said something that shocked me even more. "Hey Thalia!"

"I'm sorry, you two know each other?!" I asked pointed to them.

"Yeah Luke's a good friend of my family." Thalia answered. "How do you know him?"

"He's the guy that crashed into me!" I replied. Luke blushed at that.

"What?!" Thalia cried. "What were you thinking, Mail boy?"

"I fell asleep!" Luke defended.

"'Mail boy'?" I asked, referring to Thalia's nickname for Luke.

"I work at my dad's mail company, hints the name." Luke answered.

"Oh okay, Mail boy!" I nudged Luke after I said his nickname.

"No, you're doing it all wrong." Thalia insisted. "You need to make it sound embarrassing!" Luke blushed a light pink, as we girls laughed.

"Very funny." Luke said sarcastically. We talked for a while.

"So Luke?" I asked. "Any love in your life?"

Luke looked as if thinking and almost immediately answered "No." Luke smiled. "How 'bout you princess?" I punched him in the arm playfully for the comment.

"I have a boyfriend." I replied. That's when it all stumbled upon me so suddenly _shoot! I forgot to call Percy!_ I thought.

"Really?" asked Luke as I got out my phone. "Who?"

"No one you know." I replied as I waited for Percy to pick up.

_Yes? _Percy's voice answered.

"Hey Percy!" I greeted.

_Hi._ He replied.

"I was thinking," I started, remembering my mom's suggestion. "Is tonight a good night to come over to your house for dinner?" There was a slight pause.

_Yes. _He answered. _It's a great time!_

"Awesome! See you tonight! Love ya!" I cried.

_Love you too! _He replied before I hung up.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Luke questioned. "'Percy'?"

"Yes, it was." I answered. "I really should go."

"Okay." He said.

"C'mon Thals!" I cried dragging her off.

"Bye Luke!" Thalia called over my shoulder.

"Bye girls!" he called back. We smiled and waved as we parted.

"Are we leaving?" Thalia asked.

"Not just yet," I answered. I looked through shop windows to see if I could spot something interesting. I saw a beautiful owl T-shirt I just had to have. I ran into that store to get it, Thalia got a black T-shirt with a bleeding heart design on it. We went to the front desk to pay.

"Nice shirts ladies!" The women checking us out complemented.

"Thanks!" Thalia and I said in unison. The women smiled and tossed our shirts into a bag. We left for our cars. I handed Thalia her T-shirt. "Bye Thals!"

"See you later Annie!" she called heading for her car. I got in my car and just before I drove off I prayed no one would hit me as I was heading home.

**So how was that? Yes I brought Luke in! Look how twisted and weird this story is, almost makes you wonder how it got to this.**

**Check out my stories 'When Two Lives Become One' and a co-write with Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP 'Mixed Feelings'! Enjoy!**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

**Twin-books.**


End file.
